Data storage devices, such as disc drives, use magnetic recording heads to read and/or write data on magnetic storage media, such as a data storage discs. In a typical disc drive, one or more discs are mounted on a spindle motor, which causes the disc(s) to spin. Recording heads carried by a slider are used to read from and write to data tracks on the disc(s). The slider is typically carried by a head arm assembly that includes an actuator arm and a suspension assembly. During operation, as the disc spins, the slider glides above the surface of the disc on a small cushion of air or gas, and the actuator arm pivots to movably position the slider with respect to the disc.
As areal recording densities for storage discs increase, technological advances and changes to various components of the disc drives are needed.